Harry Potter and The Last Stand
by Fawkes the scarlet phoenix
Summary: The War is almost over, and Voldemort is winning...The fate of peace lies in Harry's ability to destroy the last four horcruxesbut he can't do it alone...This story starts with another prophecy...by Firenze...This story is also at Harry potter Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

center b **Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**A fic by Fawkes the scarlet Phoenix /b ** /center 

center b **Chapter One: Despair and Prophecy /b ** /center 

Harry Potter, the name was everywhere now. People were looking to him for help with the war. The war, it wasn't going well. Voldemort's followers had killed the biggest hope, Albus Dumbledore. Even Harry was reeling from the loss…

center /center 

center b **You-Know-Who Strikes /b **

i _Once again, You-Know-Who struck again, this time at the heart of the defense itself, the Ministry of Magic. Only two were killed, including the Minister of Magic: Rufus Scrigemour and Dolores Umbridge. Percy Weasley who was only injured and is now recovering in St. Mungo's gives an eyewitness report: "I saw two deatheaters run down the hall. I tried to shut the door, but they just blasted me out of the way. I think they thought I was dead." A full search is now under way on the exact details and we will keep you posted. /i /center _

Harry threw the paper down on his bed. He couldn't believe it, the Minister of Magic, killed. Voldemort was winning the war, and everybody knew it. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write.

i _Dear Ron and Ginny,_

_How is your Dad doing at work? I hope Percy isn't in too much pain. When can I expect to be released from this horrible prison? What's going on in the order? Has your mum said you can come along to help me destroy…you know…the keys to winning this war?_

_Harry /i _

Harry carefully folded the letter and attached it to Hedwig. No later than five minutes after he sent Hedwig off, another owl soared into his bedroom. It was a school owl.

Harry took the letter off its talon and read it.

i _Dear Harry,_

_As I doubt you will be coming back to Hogwarts, I thought I should tell you this now. Firenze has made a prophecy about you…and Ginny. It seems quite important and I need you to send this on to Mrs. Weasley as soon as you read this. Here it is:_

_ /i _The final battle with the Dark Lord approaches…But the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord cannot do it alone. Two friends he needs…one smart…the other bold…but he requires something more. He needs a friend that is willing to go anywhere with him no matter the danger…she will accompany him to the end…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will find her in a Burrow… i 

_I believe Firenze is talking about Ginny Weasley…Please remember to notify Mrs. Weasley._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry /i _

Harry read it two times through. A smile was pulling at his lips; no matter how much he tried he could not go without Ginny Weasley. i _There go my noble reasons for breaking up with her… /i _he thought. i _Well there isn't any reason I can't get back together so… /i _

Harry took out his quill and ink again and wrote the prophecy on to separate pieces of parchment. Then on the bottom of one he wrote:

i _This is a prophecy Firenze made…I think it's pretty clear, but of course Ginny needs your permission._

_Harry /i _

He addressed that one to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On the next piece of parchment he wrote:

i _Hey Gin,_

_Looks like I'm stuck with you, it's funny how these things work out isn't it? So do you still want to go out with me? After all, I am going to need your help._

_Love,_

_Harry /i _

Harry sealed the two letters with magic (he was of age now) and waited for Hedwig to return. When she did, the school owl clucked and flew back to Hogwarts. As Harry closed the window and lay in his bed, his thoughts drifted to Horcruxes, Ginny, Voldemort, Ginny, and more Ginny. Not long after, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

center /center 

Harry was awoke to the tapping of an owl's beak on the window. He got out of bed and shoved his glasses on his face. He opened the window and the owl flew in. Harry tore two letters off Pigwidgeon's talons and put it in Hedwig's cage for some food and water. The first one was Ginny's.

i _Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we couldn't use Hedwig, mum says to change owls periodically. Anyway, that is an extremely thick head of yours! Of course I'll go back out with you, did you think I would refuse? I am there to help you trough al of it. Mum's a little worried, but she agreed. Don't forget to write Hermione about all of this. She needs to know too! We are going to come and get you in two weeks. I know it's along time, but Dumbledore wanted you there until two weeks after your birthday. By the way, how was it? Did you like the cake Mum baked for you? How about the Quidditch ball set Ron and I got you?_

_What did Hermione get you? Well I'm rambling at this point so I better go, write back!_

_I love you!_

_Ginny /i _

Harry felt completely stupid at this point, he forgot to write Hermione. He pulled open Mrs. Weasley's letter and read:

i _Dear Harry,_

_I guess I have no choice; I'm not going to stand in the way of fate. You two belong together. Just take good care of her okay? Do be careful Harry dear. We will see you in two weeks._

_Take care,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley /i _

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I will." Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry took out yet another piece of parchment and ripped it in two. On the first he copied down the prophecy and wrote:

i _Dear Hermione,_

_That is a prophecy Firenze made. It looks like I am going to need your help, as well as Ron and Ginny's. Just make sure your parents know you won't be going to school. I hope to see you in two weeks._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ginny and I are seeing each other again. Fate pulled us backed together as you can see. /i _

On the second piece of parchment he wrote:

i _Dear Ginny, I really enjoyed the presents. Your mum's cake was delicious. Thanks for the Quidditch set. Hermione sent me /i _Quidditch Through The Ages Volume II. i _ Hagrid sent me some rock cakes and an album with pictures from our past school years. He is a really great friend. I love you so much Ginny, I'm so glad that I have friends like you guys. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry /i _

Harry called Pigwidgeon over to him, who flew over and perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at him and rubbed his head. Pig blinked his big round eyes. Harry tied the letters on Pig's claw and sent him off.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled. "YOU NEED TO DO YOUR CHORES!"

Harry was disappointed for a moment, and then he remembered that he was of age now. This was the first time he was allowed to do magic in front of his aunt and uncle. A grin split Harry's face…"COMING," He yelled down.

As Harry walked downstairs and through the kitchen, he took out his wand. His Uncle gasped, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BOY? PUT IT AWAY!"

"Er…no, I am of age now and I can do magic in front of you. Now what's first?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"T-the d-dishes," his uncle stuttered.

"Right," Harry said flicking his wand at the dishwasher. It flew open and the dishes began putting themselves away.

"Next?" Harry inquired.

"The lawn," he said.

Harry walked out to the yard, and bewitched the mower to mow itself. Harry walked back inside to see the dishwasher closing itself.

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes," Vernon said.

"Right…good bye," With that Harry walked into the living room to see what his dear cousin was doing.

"Oh Dinky Duddykins! What are you doing?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Trying to reach the remote, why do you care?" Harry noticed that he was sitting in front of the T.V. and couldn't reach the remote; he was stuck in his chair.

"So what would you like me to do? Get the remote for you or get you out of the chair?"

"The remote, if you will."

"Right-O," Harry said grinning, raising his wand.

Dudley gasped in fear, but Harry just walked to stand behind Dudley.

i _Accio! /i _ He cried, purposely off aim so the remote would catch Dudley in the face.

Harry roared with laughter. Dudley attempted but realized he was still stuck in his chair.

"Aww…poor Diddydums, oh well. Good bye."

And with that Harry went back up to his room.

center /center 

The next week went by extremely slowly, although Harry didn't have to do as much work for his chores. He had nothing to keep him busy, except Ginny's periodic letters. Her most recent one was quite interesting:

i _Dear Harry,_

_You will never guess what I caught Ron and Hermione doing in the living room! (By the way she arrived yesterday) Anyway, mum was out shopping and I was out in the garden. When I came in to get a drink, I walked in on them completely snogging. Not completely unexpected but, they were rather surprised. You should have seen the color Ron's face turned! Anyway, I just hope they don't walk in on us like that; we'd never live it down! Not that I'm expecting you to full on snog me or anything…but…oh never mind. Mum just came home, I better go help her._

_All my love,_

_Ginny /i _

Ginny's letters kept him occupied. Soon it was time to go to the burrow. It felt awkward, leaving Number 4 Privet Drive, one last time. He really didn't expect a good-bye or anything. When Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione showed up under the fireplace, he was more than happy to leave. He gave Ginny a quick kiss and Ron and Hermione big hugs. Then he turned around and saw his Aunt Petunia walking towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"Well, this is good bye," Harry said.

And then his Aunt did something so completely unexpected that Ron and Hermione had to do a double take. Aunt Petunia hugged Harry Potter, the son of the sister she hated so much.

"Harry, be careful out there. Don't get yourself killed. And if you ever feel the need to, you can come back anytime and visit. Be careful."

Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "I will, I promise," he said, determined not to let any tears show, and failed miserably. "Well, good bye," he said softly. He waved at his Dudley and Uncle Vernon. He took one last look at his Aunt, grabbed some floo powder from the bag Mrs. Weasley was holding. As he stepped into the fireplace, he saw his Aunt crying. "Good bye," he whispered then yelled, "The Burrow!" The last thing he saw of his only blood related family was Vernon and Dudley standing stiffly in the doorway and Aunt Petunia crying. Then with a rush of color, he was traveling through the floo network.

Harry emerged from the burrow's fireplace. He got up and wiped the soot off his clothes. The rest were not far behind him. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went up to Ron's room and sat down on the bed. Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder as they began to talk.

"So," Ron asked. "When do we leave?"

"Oh, I thought we could stick around awhile. I still need to take my apparition test," Harry explained.

"Then where do we go from there?" Hermione inquired.

"Godric's Hollow…I need to see my parents graves…"Harry said.

Ginny sat up and rubbed his back. Harry looked over to her. He saw love and compassion in her eyes. As the talk shifted to Quidditch, Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to know a lot more about the sport since he last saw her.

i _Too much time with Ron, /i _Harry thought smugly.

Then to his surprised someone agreed with him.

i _Yeah, you should have seen them this summer... /i _

Harry whipped his head around and stared at Ginny. She mirrored his expression: Completely amazed and rather stunned.

i _This is weird…ask Hermione about it. /i _Ginny said through their link.

"Umm…Hermione…Care to explain why me and Ginny are currently talking to each other in our heads?"

"Huh? You and Ginny are talking telepathically? Wow, I've never heard of any bond like that. It must be pretty rare. It probably only happens to people who have a powerful connection."

i _We have a powerful connection? What does that mean Harry? /i _Ginny asked.

"So…er…what exactly does this mean, Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know."

"Wait, my sister and you, can talk with your minds?" Ron asked, who seemed to be too busy staring at Hermione to fully grasp the situation.

"I guess so, maybe we should ask Dumbledore about…oh, never mind." Harry realized yet again, how much he depended on Dumbledore to have the answers.

"It's all right, Harry." Ginny soothed.

Harry, so grateful, pulled her into a big hug.

So, they talked about their coming adventure. They also speculated who R.A. B. could be. Harry wracked his brain for names with those initials. A sudden vision of the past came to him. He saw themselves decontaminating the House of Black. They were going through the dark items. One of them, a heavy locket! They couldn't open it…

Then he had yet another flash back, this time in front of the Black family tapestry, with Sirius.

i _My idiot brother…soft enough to believe him…_

_You had a brother? Harry asked._

_Yeah, stupid git…he joined the Death Eaters._

_But he died. Harry pointed at the picture on the tapestry, marked… /i _

"Hey! I think I figured out who R.A.B. is! It was Sirius' brother, Regulus Black!"

Everyone gasped.

"Harry, you might be right!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Sirius said that his brother was killed when he was asked to do something and chickened out. Remus told me he survived two days after he betrayed them. I'm guessing that he discovered Voldemort's secret about the Horcruxes, and tried to destroy one before he died. He didn't get the chance, it's still at headquarters!" Harry explained.

"So we know of one Horcrux, all we need is Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's! And Dumbledore said that the only known relic of Gryffindor's is the sword that is sitting in his office! So we need to research Ravenclaw's belongings." Hermione said. "Do you think Professor McGonagall will let us use the Hogwarts Library?"

"I'm sure she will, as long as we tell her what it's for," Ron said.

Harry sighed, "I guess we will have to tell her…Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know, but we have to."

Just then, a Daily Prophet owl flew in. It dropped the paper on Hermione's map. She picked it up and gasped.

"Oh my god, Voldemort has captured Azkaban!"

A/N: Ha ha, Cliffhanger. You will just have to wait for the next chapter. I will have it up before August 7, so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, Harry and Ginny are going to use their link a lot. So, when there is dialogue in italics, it is them using their link. Unless it is a flashback, but you will know when it is. So anyway, Please Review. The more reviews I get the more I am more likely to write. Ha Ha. Also, feel free to mention any grammar/spelling mistakes in your reviews.

Happy Reading!

center --Fawkes the Scarlet Phoenix

Author of Harry Potter and the Pendant of Power and Harry Potter and the Last Stand /center 


	2. Chapter 2

center b **Harry Potter and The Last Stand**

**A Romance/Action fic by Fawkes the Scarlet Phoenix**

**Chapter 2: Siege and Apparition /b ** /center 

…Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet and gasped.

"Oh my God, Voldemort has attacked Azkaban!"

"What! No way!" Harry said, jumping up.

The foursome ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Mum, You-Know-Who has captured Azkaban!" Ron yelled.

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Let me see the paper! I am going to Headquarters; you four stay here. Do not let anyone in! There are Anti-Apparition spells on this house, so you needn't worry about that."

"Mum can't we—," Ginny started, but was cut off.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said, and walked swiftly out the door.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"So what does this mean?" Ginny asked, "So he has a few more Death Eaters? So what?"

"Well," Hermione explained, "Now he has a base of operations. He can build up his army there. And it's also much closer to the heart of the ministry."

i _Not to mention, it's doing nothing to boost the people's morale. /i _ Harry explained to Ginny.

i _Yeah, now they're all going to be scared out of their wits. No one will go outside their houses anymore. /i _Ginny answered.

"I'm going for a walk, it's dark enough now, and it's not hot anymore." Ron said.

"I'll join you, Ron." Hermione muttered, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"We'll be in the Quidditch clearing!" Ron called on his way out the door.

i _Fancy a walk to the lake? /i _Ginny asked.

i _You have a lake? Where? How come I've never seen it? /i _ Harry wondered. i _Oh, yes, I would love to walk with you. /i _Harry grinned sheepishly.

i _So, this whole prophecy thing, you really want to do it? /i _Harry asked tentatively.

Ginny stopped, and glared daggers at him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO COME WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she yelled, without bothering to use the link. Her hands were on her hips and she looked very Mrs. Weasley like.

"Okay, okay…" Harry acquiesced.

As they arrived at the lake, the moon started to rise.

i _It's beautiful, isn't it? /i _ Ginny asked.

i _Everything here is beautiful… /i _Harry said, turning to Ginny, who was now sitting on the edge of the bank, with her feet in the water.

i _Including you, /i _said Harry, joining her.

Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

Then she sat right back up, leaving Harry a little dumbfounded.

i _I almost forgot! Bill and Fleur's wedding is in a week! /i _Ginny said.

i _Oh yeah…what were you thinking of that reminded you of their wedding? /i _ Harry asked, raising one eyebrow.

i _Nothing, /i _replied Ginny.

_ i Yes you were, I saw it! You were imagining yourself walking up the isle, with me waiting for you at the end. /i _ Harry laughed.

i _Hmm…We need to establish boundaries with this link; I don't need you seeing my daydreams…even if they are about you…Hey! It's not funny! /i _Ginny said indignantly.

Harry, who was now clutching his sides, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh…I'll give you something to laugh about…" Ginny said. And without further ado, she pounced on him. She was grinning evilly.

Harry had an uncertain look in his eyes.

"Ginny…"

She then proceeded to tickle him.

"Ginny…stop …stop…p-please…I'm sorry…" Harry begged for mercy through gales of laughter.

She stopped and got off him. Harry propped himself up on his elbows.

"You know you really are beautiful," he said, getting up. He walked toward her.

"Harry…"

"What?"

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, uncertainly. She was now teetering on the edge of the dock.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to look innocent.

"Harry, sto--," but she was interrupted by a kiss.

Harry kissed her, then tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny wobbled and fell into the lake, but not before she managed to grab him and pull him in too.

Harry felt the lukewarm water touch his skin as he went under. When Harry's head broke the surface, he looked around for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny! Ginny! Where are you? Oh bloody hell!"

i _Harry! Help! A grindylow has me! /i _Harry heard Ginny's plea for help through their link.

Harry took a breath and ducked in. He saw Ginny in the crystal clear water, illuminated by the grindylow's glowing yellow eyes. Harry swam faster…He grabbed onto Ginny's leg and pried the monster's fingers off of her leg. The little fingers broke off and the grindylow swam away in pain. Harry pulled the weakened Ginny back to the surface, and on to the bank. Ginny gasped and drank in a lungful of fresh air.

"Oh, Harry!" cried Ginny, collapsing onto Harry.

"Shh…it's alright…you're fine. It's my fault…I shouldn't have pushed you in."

"No it's not your fault, I tickled you, and you pushed me in. It's only fair; you didn't know a bloody grindylow was going to attack me. I'll have to talk to mum about that." Ginny said, still breathing deeply.

"So how was that for our first date?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Perfect…"Ginny replied, leaning in to kiss Harry.

"And what have we here?"

Harry and Ginny both jumped six feet in the air. Charlie Weasley was standing behind them with his eyebrows raised.

"Charlie! Hi! We were just…What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Mum sent me here to look out for you guys; she called me back from Romania to see this?"

"Well, Charlie…the thing is Harry and I…we are kind of …going out." Ginny explained, standing up and brushing herself off.

Charlie looked over at Harry, who tried to stay out of the conversation as long as possible. "Yes, Ginny and I are going out, we're together, going steady; however you want to put it."

"Whoa," Charlie said, bemused. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm fine with you and Ginny going out. By the way, where are Ron and Hermione? I sent Bill to look for them."

"Bill! Bill is here? Where?"

"Looking for Ron and Hermione," Charlie replied.

Ginny ran toward the clearing; Harry and Charlie ran after her.

center /center 

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were walking in the Quidditch clearing.

"Hermione, how long did you like me?" Ron asked.

"Oh…well," Hermione started. "I guess since you saved me from that mountain troll. That was very brave."

"Well, you know, all in a day's work!" Ron said, puffing out his chest.

"So, my brave night, are you going to save the world from Voldemort, thus ridding us of this evil plague?"

"Oh, my fair lady, I am honored to assist i _Harry /i _ in anyway possible. It's his job, I'm just helping, as are you and Ginny," Ron said, "Surely this honorable act of helping still merits a kiss…or two?"

Hermione giggled and kissed him. To an observer this scene would have become quite boring, as it was a very long kiss.

"You know, your lips are going to get swollen if you two keep this up."

Ron and Hermione, just like Harry and Ginny, jumped higher than they ever did in their lives.

Bill was there chuckling. His face was very scarred, from the werewolf, Greyback. Madam Pomfrey explained that he had been very lucky to have recovered so much from the scarring.

"Bill!" Ron exclaimed, dumbfounded. "When did you get here? i _Why /i _ are you here?

"Mum sent Charlie and I to watch over you lot. Where are the other two?" he asked.

"Probably off snogging somewhere," mumbled Ron.

"Sorry?" Bill asked.

"Er…right behind you."

Indeed, Ginny was first to burst into the clearing, followed by a tiring Harry and a panting Charlie.

"Bill!" Ginny cried, running toward him to give him a hug.

"So, where have you two been off at?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow, making his scars stretch. Bill winced, but kept his eyebrows raised.

"I found these two snogging by the lake," Charlie explained.

Bill raised his other eyebrow, "Funny, that's what I caught these two doing."

"Hold on a second, you guys have a lake?" Hermione asked. There was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Oh honestly, where have you and Harry been, we've always had one! There's one about a half mile behind our house, beyond that hill." Ginny explained.

"Oh," Hermione said, a look of dawning realization on her face.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I didn't know about it either, until Ginny took me out there," Harry explained. "By the way, Bill, Charlie, you have grindylows in that lake, did you know?"

"Grindylows? There haven't been Grindylows in that lake since I was little. Mum cast a repelling charm on them." Bill explained.

"Well, it must've worn off, because Ginny was attacked by one while we were in the water."

"Hmm…I'll have to talk to mum about that."

center /center 

After Mrs. Weasley came back from Headquarters, she started making dinner. Shortly after, Mr. Weasley arrived home from the ministry.

"Good news, Weasleys! And the Potter and Granger of course, I've been nominated as a Minister of Magic candidate!"

"Oh, that's wonderful Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried, giving her husband a hug.

As they sat down for dinner Harry asked, "Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if you could take me to the ministry tomorrow so I can take my apparition test?"

"Certainly, Harry! I have to take Ginny down there so she can get a U.M.L. and take her apparition test."

Ginny looked up, "U.M.L.?"

"Underage Magic License, you are going to need it if you are going to accompany Harry. And getting you an Apparition License will make the journey easier and quicker."

i _Oh…you're getting a U. M. L., now you sound important! /i _Harry said.

i _Don't I? /i _Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

center /center 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke Harry and Ginny up very early in the morning. On their way out the door, they grabbed a bit of toast prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

"You know how to apparate, right, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, walking a good distance away from the Burrow.

"Yes."

"Good, you can apparate to the ministry; if anyone asks tell them I gave you permission. Right, Ginny, hold on to Harry's arm; don't let go!"

As Mr. Weasley disapparated, Harry focused on the Ministry's atrium, the same atrium where he saw Voldemort and Dumbledore fight; the same Dumbledore who died less than four months ago. Losing his train of thought, Harry focused back on the atrium, and turned. He could feel Ginny's grip tighten, then, they were squeezed through the tiny tube that is apparition.

As they 'popped' into the atrium, Ginny gasped.

"That was awful Harry! It feels like that every time?"

"Dumbledore said it takes some getting used to."

"Yeah…whatever," Ginny mumbled.

Mr. Weasley walked up to them. "Right, we need to get Ginny's U.M.L. first."

He led them to the elevator, and pressed the button. The lift groaned down the shaft. When it opened, Harry saw a hallway not unlike the one leading to the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Weasley led them through a door on the left and walked up to the desk.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I need to get a U.M.L. for my daughter."

"Name?" asked the bored witch at the desk.

"Ginny Weasley," he said.

"Reason?"

"To save the wizarding world."

"Sure…She needs to have at least one older wizard with her, to be eligible for the pass."

"She does."

"His or her name?

"Harry Potter."

The witch's eyes widened for a second, and then drooped again.

"Okay, one second," the witch said.

A card popped out of a slot in the desk. The witch handed it to Ginny.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Weasley said.

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm voting for you!"

"Thank you, I'll do my best if I am elected."

As they walked away, Ginny glanced at her card.

center b **Ginerva Molly Weasley**

**The holder of this card is authorized to do underage magic to save the Wizarding World; under the supervision of Harry James Potter. Should the holder of this card perform an illegal spell or otherwise abuse these rights, she will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. /center /b **

i _Oh look, it has a nice picture of you on the back too. /i _Harry said, flipping it to look on the back.

i _Oh very funny. /i _

"Right, this is the Apparition test room; I'm going to go take care of a few things. Ginny, you and Harry go in and do as they tell you to."

They walked into a large, deserted, circular room.

A voice somewhere overhead began to speak. "Welcome. Please wait, a Ministry Official will be with you shortly."

Sure enough, a frail wizard stepped into the room. Harry instantly recognized him as Wilkie Twycross, the same wizard who had supervised the apparition practice.

"Welcome! Who's first?" he asked.

"I guess I will," Harry said.

"Hmm…I seem to remember you from Hogwarts practice. This shouldn't take long then. Alright, I am going to ask you to apparate back to the atrium, there will be a spotter there, to make sure you get there. Then you will need to apparate back. Do that successfully and you will be done."

"Okay," Harry said, a little nervous.

The man motioned to Ginny to exit the room.

Once again, Harry concentrated on the atrium that harbored memories that seemed from another life. He spun on the spot, and knew it worked. He was being squeezed into that tiny tube again. When he opened his eyes again, he was facing the Fountain of Magical Brethren. A repaired Fountain of Magical Brethren, Harry guessed. A spotter was sitting there, and waved Harry over.

"Good job! Now you will need to apparate back."

Harry nodded, concentrated, and spun; He disapparated, and then apparated back in the circular room.

"Oh, well done, well done! You have passed with flying colors." Twycross said, and with a flourish, flicked his wand, and a card appeared in Harry's hand. He glanced at it:

center b **Harry James Potter**

**Authorized to Apparate**

**Certified by: Wilkie Twycross /b /center **

"Now I will have to ask you to wait outside, and call that young lady in here."

center /center 

Harry waited a total of thirty minutes before Ginny came out, brandishing her card. They went to find Mr. Weasley, and together apparated back to the Burrow (separately).

As they walked in the front door, Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the room.

"There's been another attack!" she cried.

"Where?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"V-Voldemort attacked the next logical target, closest to Azkaban, Durmstrang!" Hermione said, walking into the room.

A/N Haha, another cliffhanger! I like these, BWAHAHA! I'm working on the next chapter: Wedding Bells and Farewells. Thank you to those who did review, and please continue. The more people that review, the more incentive it will be to write! Happy Reading!

center --Fawkes the Scarlet Phoenix

Author of Harry Potter and the Pendant of Power and Harry Potter and the Last Stand


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Last Stand**

**A fic by Fawkes the Scarlet Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: A new kind of Magic, Wedding Bells, Ginny's Birthday, and Farewells**

"Durmstrang? Why on earth would Voldemort want to attack a school?" Harry asked.

"Partly because Kakaroff betrayed him, I'm sure. It also serves its purpose as another terror attack. To let people know he is coming, and they would be unwise to stand in his way," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Molly, you and I need to go to Headquarters. We need to figure out a plan," Mr. Weasley said tiredly.

"You kids behave; we will be back shortly. Bill and Charlie are still here; they will watch you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, if Bill and Charlie are here, can we go to Diagon Alley? Bill can stay here to watch the house while Charlie takes us to get wedding presents," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, "Only if Charlie goes with you."

"Okay, thanks, Mum!"

With a pop, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disapparated to Headquarters, the four companions traipsed up the stairs looking for Charlie.

"Charlie!" Ginny called.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked, poking his head out of the doorway.

"Can you take us to Diagon Alley? We need to buy wedding presents for Bill and Fleur," Ginny explained in a low voice.

"Alright, but we aren't going to floo. I hate that stuff; everyone can apparate now, right?"

"Yes," they chimed in unison.

They left the Burrow and began walking towards the village. When they were a good half mile away, they stopped.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. He turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry pictured The Leaky Cauldron very clearly in his mind. He spun, got the breath squeezed out of him, and appeared in The Leaky Cauldron.

They headed out into the courtyard and Hermione tapped the corresponding bricks to get them into Diagon Alley.

First they headed to Gringott's. As they arrived at Harry's vault, he quickly stuffed handfuls of Galleons in. He inherited quite a bit from Sirius. He then walked back to stuff in more Galleons when Ron whispered in his ear, "I forgot! Ginny's birthday is in a week! We need to get her presents."

As they walked down the cobbled street, they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry immediately saw the perfect gift.

**The Accelerator**

**From the makers of The Firebolt**

**Especially designed for Chasers**

**Price: 482 Galleons**

Harry walked up to Hermione, "Do you think you can distract Ginny while I go get her birthday present?" Hermione nodded silently.

"Hey, Ginny, do you want to go to the twin's shop? They probably have something useful for our adventure."

"Sure, why not."

Charlie, Ron, and Harry walked into the shop. Harry immediately walked up to the cashier. "Hi, I would like to get The Accelerator," he said.

Charlie and Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "Harry! You can't buy a 482 Galleon broom for my sister!" Ron exclaimed. Charlie agreed with him.

"Maybe not, but I can get a 482 Galleon broom for my girlfriend!" Harry retorted.

The shopkeeper handed the broom to Harry. "Er…Is there anyway I can get this broom custom engraved?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, good sir! It will cost an extra18 Galleons."

"That's quite alright, just charge it on the Potter account."

"Now what would you like it to say?" the shopkeeper asked.

"A simple 'Ginny Weasley' will do fine." Harry said.

"Would you like it wrapped and shrunk?"

"Yes, please!"

Two minutes later, Harry walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, with a minute broom shaped package, wrapped in snitch wrapping paper. Harry carefully tucked it in his pocket as the girls approached.

They bought some Ice Cream from Sherbert's, as Florean Fortescue was no longer around. It was confirmed that both Olivander and Florean were dead; they died refusing to serve Voldemort.

As they looked around for Bill and Fleur's wedding present, Hermione asked, "So, what did you get for Ginny?"

"A new broom, The Accelerator," Harry said.

"Wow, you like her a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"Buying her expensive things and spending loads of money on her shouldn't show someone that you like them. It's the thought and the fact that they will use it a lot that counts. And, yes, I _love_ her very much.

"So, did you find anything useful for our journey at Fred and George's place?" Ron asked, walking up.

"Yes! They know where we are going and all that, so they gave us a huge discount on an industrial size box of Peruvian Darkness Powder!" Ginny explained, joining them. She pulled a small box out of her pocket, set it on the table, pointed her wand at it, and said, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

The package grew to the size of Ginny's head as she reached down and opened it. Inside, there were twenty small bags of black powder.

"They figured it would be useful if we ever had to escape from Death Eaters or trolls," Hermione explained.

"Did you find a good wedding gift for Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Yes! We found the perfect gifts!" Charlie said, coming to join them.

He held out a large ornate picture frame and a big clock, the same kind of clock that Mrs. Weasley had.

"It even comes with extra hands, for when they have kids!" Hermione explained.

"Alright you lot, let's go," Charlie said.

Up in Ron's room, Ron was reading the latest edition of 'Marvin the Mad Muggle,' Harry and Ginny were talking in low voices with their heads together, and Hermione was reading a book.

Hermione closed the book roughly, causing it to make a loud thump. Everybody looked up, and satisfied that she had everybody's attention, she stood up.

"I've been thinking," she started, "That we should learn how to do wandless magic."

"What?" Ron asked, blankly.

"Magic without a wand, it will be harder but really useful in duels. You see, wizards don't need wands to do magic. They were designed as focal points, they amplified and made it easier to do magic. You can do it without wands, but it will be much harder. Every wizard has a limited amount of magical energy, it will grow as the wizard grows and becomes more powerful. When you do a spell, it uses a certain amount that automatically replenishes over a short time. Doing wandless magic will tax more of that strength until we have mastered it," Hermione explained.

"You want to practice this?" Ginny asked, "I don't know even know how to do nonverbal magic yet."

"Harry can help you with that, and I'll help Ron, as he has yet to master it too," she said, smirking.

"Right, when you do nonverbal magic, you have to concentrate really, really hard. You still have to do the correct wand movement. For example, if you did 'wingardium leviosa,' you would still have to swish and flick." Harry explained, making the pillow they were practicing on float, without saying a word. "You try."

"Okay," Ginny said, looking determined. She swished and flicked at the pillow. It twitched, but nothing happened. Ginny looked crestfallen.

"It's okay, I am sure Professor Flitwick would be a much better teacher than me," Harry said.

"No, Harry, you are the best teacher ever," Ginny said, leaning up to kiss him.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We are supposed to be practicing magic, not snogging."

"Right," Harry said, blushing.

After a couple hours, both Ron and Ginny were able to do nonverbal magic easily.

"Right," said Hermione, "Now let's try wandless magic. The principle is the same, except you don't have to move your hand. Let's try it verbally first."

They all stood in front of a pillow. Harry raised his hand feeling slightly foolish. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said. To his very great surprise, both he and Ginny were able to make the pillow levitate off the ground for a few seconds. It didn't last long, though. They almost immediately became tired.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed, "That was really good! Wait a few seconds and try again, you need to build up some more stamina so you can do it longer."

Once again, it only took a couple of hours for the foursome to do something with effect. Harry and Ginny were able to hold their pillow up for thirty seconds now, while Ron and Hermione were not far behind.

"Wow, that was a great start!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How come Harry and Ginny are so good at it, though?" Ron asked.

"I suspect it has something to do with your link," Hermione explained.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

The remaining days until Bill and Fleur's wedding passed quickly. The foursome continued to practice wandless magic and was now quite good at it.

Too quickly, it seemed, they were sitting in a stuffy church listening to a man drone on about the couple. Harry sat and looked at the altar, picturing he and Ginny up there some day. Ginny nudged him, _I know what you are thinking, I see it too._

After the wedding, they gave Bill and Fleur the gifts.

"This thing has extra hands, huh? This isn't like a subtle hint to get busy now, is it?" Bill asked, looking at the clock.

Both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley slapped him upside his head.

About a week before Ginny's birthday, she began trying to pry out what Harry got her. He was forced to employ Occlumency on her. Eventually she gave up.

The night before the party, Harry, Ron, and Hermione compared gifts. Ron had gotten her a pair of Quidditch gloves as her old ones were wearing out. Hermione bought her a book on Quidditch Maneuvers and Fouls.

An hour later, or what it seemed like to Harry, he was sitting across from Ginny with everybody else, watching her open presents.

As she got to Harry's, she looked up and smiled at him. She unwrapped a very new and very expensive broom.

"Oh, Harry! I love it, thank you so much," she said, getting up to hug him.

_Part one of a two-part present,_ he said.

She arched an eyebrow, but said nothing more. After the rest of the presents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley handed the four of them wristwatches. Harry looked down at them and noticed that it was exactly like the one in the kitchen, except that it only had the pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"For your journey," Mrs. Weasley said, eyes brimming with tears.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"When do you lot plan on leaving?" Fred asked.

"Next week, I think," Harry said.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny sat by the lake enjoying a quiet moment.

_You said there was a second part to my gift?_ Ginny asked.

_Oh yeah, here you go, _Harry said, leaning in to kiss her.

She embraced him and they kissed for a long time.

Indeed, next week seemed to come way to soon for Harry. The night before their departure, he was looking at a full color photograph of Godric's Hollow, so he could visualize where he needed to be when he apparated. He passed the photograph around until they all memorized it.

Harry awoke Ron, Hermione, and Ginny very early in the morning. They all stumbled downstairs, still half asleep.

"Eat up; you will need your energy," Mrs. Weasley said, piling on the eggs and bacon.

They ate in silence and went back upstairs to get ready for their journey. They packed the Peruvian Darkness Powder in a backpack along with Harry's invisibility cloak and a book on wandless magic. Ron gawked at her like she was crazy, until Hermione tapped the backpack, and it became light as a feather. Harry shouldered it and walked out the door.

To his surprise the entire Weasley family and Hermione's parents stood outside waiting for them. It was an emotional goodbye. It wasn't until Hermione's parents handed her a pack of toothbrushes and toothpaste did they remember to pack the toiletries.

After twenty minutes of last minute packing, they were ready.

"You be careful, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said, "Listen to Harry; if he tells you to run or something like that, listen to him."

Mrs. Weasley hugged all of them, sobbing. Hugs were given and tears were shed.

They walked down the path toward the town. Harry took one last look at the Burrow and the family he had come to know and love.

Ginny held his hand, "Godric's Hollow?"

"Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

They separated, pictured the village, spun, and they were gone with a small pop.

A/N Thank you for reading this story…I hope you come back for more. I hope you continue to read my story. Please review…It really does make me want to write more.

Happy Reading!

--Fawkes the Scarlet Phoenix


End file.
